


Say you won't let go

by Bxanie



Series: MaeMusicMelody Appreciation week [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, songfic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Kanan has left for America and leaves behind her lover, Ruby. Who feels a little too lonely.[ Part of MaeMusicMelody appreciation week. ]





	Say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maemusicmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/gifts).



"Kanan-chan are you there?" Ruby pressed her hand to the computer screen in front of her. On the other side was Kanan, sleeping with her head pressed into a stack of papers. Ruby had looked away for a second and now Kanan was vast asleep. College was taking a toll on the older girl. Kanan had asked her to wake her up if she did fall asleep but Ruby couldn't find it in herself to do so - she looked so cute!

Kanan wasn't in Japan anymore. Kanan and Dia were both offered scholarships in America and Mari, being the joker she is, happily followed both of them. They lived together while Ruby stayed in Uchiura, feeling awfully lonely. She missed her friends, but most of all, her lover.

Kanan came over for christmas and left soon after new years. During summer vacation she came over for two weeks as well, but it still felt way too short. These skype calls...the discord calls...they were becoming too little for Ruby. Ruby missed the way Kanan pressed against her and with february just coming to an end, she wasn't going to see her lover anytime soon.

Ruby was happy that Kanan and Dia were pursuing their dreams but Dia and Mari never really felt the way Kanan and her did - didn’t have that feeling of missing their lover. Dia and Mari were at each other's side. They could still hold each other, go on and kiss. None of that for Kanan and Ruby, they were stuck to pressing their hands on the computer screens and wishing the other was there with them

It was late into the night where Kanan was,yet for Ruby it was afternoon. Kanan was behind her, still had to experience the time she had already. It was such a weird thing to think about and it hurt. It hurt so badly to not have Kanan at a ferry distance any longer.

She heard a groan from the other side of the screen and Kanan moved, her head lifting up caused some of the papers to drop and fall, followed by a book. The college girl was startled by the sudden noise so she instinctively leaned back and fell backwards off her chair right onto the ground. Ruby swore she heard a bone crack.

“Kanan-chan!” Ruby called out through her mic, worried about what just happened.

Seconds later she heard a groan in the distance and Ruby let out a sigh of relief, Kanan seemed to be okay. She wasn’t screaming in agony after all.

 _“ Kanan? I know you love Ruby but you have officially fallen for her. Tehehe~”_ Ruby heard Mari’s voice in the distance, unsurprising, Mari never went to bed early even when they were kids. Her body was used to staying up late.

Kanan slowly got up, lifting her chair up and sitting back down on it. _“Sorry Ruby-chan. Did I scare you?”_ Kanan was reaching down, collecting her papers and book from the ground. Her hair was messy and she had dark circles under her eyes. Ruby had mentioned days ago that Kanan should sleep more but she refused, saying she wanted to talk to Ruby.

“It’s okay Kanan-chan, I was just startled. I thought I heard a bone break.”

_“Ah no. I think that was just my watch or something. I’m not sure. Anyway! Remember how I told you I was going to surprise you?”_

Ruby raised one of her legs to her chair, resting her head on her knee as she watched the screen. It was really late, the only thing lighting the room was a candle next to Kanan’s stack of books. Ruby could only conclude from this that Dia was asleep, else the big bright light would be on. Dia hated sleeping with the light on.

“Yeah? What is it? You’re making me curious y’know. You won’t shut up about those surprises.” Ruby taunted, playing with her nails.

 _“Y’know that aquarium place where I have an internship?”_ Kanan started, placing her hands on the desk and over some papers. She leaned in closer to the camera.

_“They’re offering me a job for when I finish college this year! They really like how I’ve been working! A full-time job!”_

Kanan exclaimed but Ruby’s heart sank into her stomach. Kanan would stay away. She was going to settle down there right? Get a job there. Her friends were there…

Ruby faked a good amount of excitement while looking at Kanan, Kanan didn’t need to know now that she wanted to see her more than anything.

“That’s so nice! Well done Kanan-chan! You deserve it after all your hard work babe! I love you!” Ruby smiled, putting her hand back on the screen. Kanan did the same this time and Ruby could almost feel her warmth, as if it radiated through the computer.

“ _So….I was thinking y’know. When I get a good amount of money saved up and my job goes well….”_

Kanan paused, glancing at her side at Mari probably. She smiled at Mari before turning back to the screen, a mischievous glint in her eyes. _“I was thinking of flying you over to come live with me or well rather...with us.”_

“Huh?” Ruby didn’t know what was happening. Had she heard that right? Living together? With her old friends? Ah-

Were those tears forming in her eyes? Kanan is asking her something but it didn’t register in her mind. She was crying of happiness.

* * *

America was scary for Ruby. Everything was far bigger and she couldn’t understand anything. Sure, she had taken english class ever since Kanan had made the offer but now she was actually standing here she felt lost.

She pulled her little pink suitcase along and took a turn. She swore she had been at this exact spot five times so far. She was lost. Kanan has asked to meet up at the McDonalds in the airport but Ruby couldn’t find it. Everything was just so damn confusing.

Ruby was almost pushed over by a person wearing a big hoodie, hood covering their hair and eyes. Ruby only caught a glimpse of their mouth. “Ouch! I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Ruby wanted to hurry onwards to not start a fight with the person. Instead the person took their wrist and turned them around before dragging Ruy with. The poor girl feels like she’s being kidnapped. **“come with me.”**

The person said in English. Ruby was pulled through a wave of people until she saw a bright M appear in the distance. However, she wasn’t thinking about that, but rather about the person pulling her along by her wrist. They couldn’t just do that. She had to shrug them off!

Eventually they reached the bright M and the person stopped. They let go of Ruby’s wrist and rubbed their face. **“We’re here and yet you still haven’t recognised me huh? And I thought we were in love~”**

Ruby had a hard time what the person said. The person had a thick accent and the words were going by so quickly. Eventually, with the help of a personal notebook, she figured it all out. She looked the person in front of her up and down.

She collected some courage, stepped forward and slowly grabbed the hood of the person in front of her. She pulled it down to reveal blue locks held back in a ponytail and bright purple eyes. The amethyst ones she loved.

“Welcome home Ruby. Welcome home.”

Ruby forgot about her suitcase and just threw herself into Kanan’s arms. Her scent, her warmth, her touch, they were all so nostalgic. She felt so good. Ruby felt so good to be in Kanan’s arms once again. To be with her lover again after such a long time of stress and bad calls and no physical affection.

Her heart was beating out of her chest and soon Ruby felt more than two arms around her. This was home - these people were her home and she was back with them.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I'm behind on the appreciation week but if this is the last fic I upload in the week itself, I just wanted to say that I really, really loved writing for this week. 
> 
> Anyway, Kanan and Ruby are gay lol


End file.
